Saiyajin Soul
by wildkat
Summary: What if Cell had managed to take something of Gohan's beside his father? What if Cell torn out a part of Gohan's Soul? Gohan runs away to find adventure, power, love, pain, and enemies. G/V all the way. First time DBZ fic, so please be gentle.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I also do not own the book "Prophecy" from which part of my idea comes from. I don't know the number of any capsules so I made it up. By the way, the Saiyaman Saga never happened, but Buu will appear later on.  
  
Prologue  
  
Cell was almost defeated; all that was needed was the final blow. Son Gohan powered up his last Kamehameha wave. Just as the battered, bruised, and bloody boy of eleven was about to launch the ki blast Cell did one last attack on him. Cell raised his hand toward Gohan and fired a Distructo Disc. Gohan couldn't dodge it since it was at point blank range and so his chest was ripped open badly.  
  
Cell said something incoherent and raised his hand again with the pointer and index fingers pointed up. The young Saiyajin hybrid doubled over in pain, clutching at his wounded chest. Gohan let out a blood-curdling scream as something of his was literally ripped from him. Cell smirked as he stood up with the thing he'd taken from Gohan glowing brightly in his hand.  
  
"I have something of yours don't I?" Cell asked the pain-racked boy, who was currently on his hands and knees, "Half of your very soul I have here in my hand. Without it, darkness shall swallow your heart and claim you as its own. Soon Son Gohan, you will be as evil as I am."  
  
With a mighty battle cry and a horrible scream combined, Gohan shot his Kamehameha wave at Cell. Cell tried to meet him with one of his own, but was obliterated. The monster disintegrated, taking half of Gohan's soul along with him. When the smoke, dust, and dirt had dissipated, nothing was left. Gohan collapsed forward, onto the ground into unconsciousness, his own blood pooling under him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan awoke to hear voices, one in particular, talking just outside his bedroom door.  
  
"He's been out for days!" he heard his mother, Son Chi-Chi, yell, "What did you do to him!?"  
  
"I didn't do anything to him," replied the deep voice of the Namek, the one that was once Gohan's sensei, Piccolo.  
  
"Yeah," added Krillan, a Monk and Gohan's father's friend, "Cell ripped half of his soul out."  
  
"That monster did what to my baby!?"  
  
"Will you all be quiet!" he heard Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyajins, snap angrily, "This is a serious matter! If what Baldy said is true then we are in terrible danger."  
  
"What do you mean Vegeta?" Bulma Briefs, his human wife, asked.  
  
"A Saiyajin without half of his soul is like an Oozaru. He will become uncontrollable and that means a lot of trouble. He would kill any one of us without a second thought. He would more of a terror to the universe then Freesia and Cell combined."  
  
"With his power, if Gohan was to go ballistic then it would be the end of the world," Piccolo replied, calmly stating the obvious, "He would kill thousands and it would be like squashing a bug to him."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A tear streaked down Gohan's cheek as he heard them speak of his near future. It was then that he decided what he was going do. He would steal one of Bulma's spaceships, preferably one with a gravity room. Then he would train in space until he was strong enough to overcome the darkness. He gathered all of his clothes and things and stored them into a couple capsules.  
  
Without a word, he slipped out his bedroom window and disappeared into the night. First he stopped by Corrin and got a bag of Sensu beans without any questions. Then he headed for the nearest grocery store and got all he could. After capsuling all the food he sped for Capsule Corp. He deactivated the security system and silently slid onto the property.  
  
He stole into the room where Bulma stored the spaceships. He found the model he was looking for and pocketed it. Then slipped out and headed for a secluded clearing out in the forest, one that was near his house. He clicked the capsule's top and gently tossed it out. The spaceship appeared with a quiet-like explosion of air.  
  
Gohan opened it the ship's inner and outer hatches and slipped in. Not bothering to unpack, he punched in the coordinates to get out of here. The ship slowly started up, making more noise than Gohan had hoped it would, and then blasted off. Gohan looked out the window and hoped to see the planet, the one he called home, again some day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was sitting in the living room when a loud roar filled the house seconds before the room began to shake. Bulma's eyes went wide and she dashed outside, followed by everyone else. There was a column of smoke coming from the forest, leading up into the air, and out of sight.  
  
"What in the name of Dende was that!?" Krillan asked.  
  
"That, was a S23GR taking off," Bulma replied.  
  
"A what?" Krillan asked.  
  
"One of my Capsule Spaceships with a gravity room."  
  
"Oh boy," Krillan replied with a huge sigh.  
  
Suddenly Chi-Chi raced outside with a look of terror and shock written on her face.  
  
"Gohan's gone!"  
  
"Oh no," Bulma stated and looked up, "I think I know where he is."  
  
"Where!?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
Bulma pointed upwards, toward where the smoke column seemed to end.  
  
"He must have overhead us," Yamcha stated.  
  
Chi-Chi collapsed to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
"My baby's gone!"  
  
All turned their heads skywards and stared at the place where the young boy, the one they knew so well and yet didn't, had gone.  
  
'Good journey friend,' Piccolo stated in his mind. 


	2. Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I also do not own the book Prophecy from which part of my idea comes from. By the way, the Saiyaman Saga never happened, but Buu will appear later on.  
  
Chapter One  
Training  
  
Deep in an unknown part of an unknown galaxy, a spaceship is seen blasting through space. It is round, white, and the words Capsule Corp. is written plainly on the side. Inside you can hear the battle cries of someone echoing all throughout it. In the gravity room, a golden haired youth is seen, training dutifully and heavily.  
  
It's been five years since Gohan had taken off from Earth. He'd stopped on a couple planets here and there for a half a year and he'd spent the other time in space. He'd been in every direction and now was headed toward his home. Gohan has mastered Level Two of being a Super Saiyajin. He was now trying to get to Level Three, but he was having no luck. Gohan could now move in eight hundred times normal gravity like it was earth's normal gravity.  
  
Gohan has become more muscular and he is now at least three times stronger normally than his father was when he was Super. Gohan's supply of earth foods had ceased to exist about four and a half years ago. Now Gohan lives on foods he found on the planets. The last planet he'd been on was like a desert and they had little food, but Gohan had managed to find a year's supply.  
  
Gohan sometimes wondered about his mother and how she was doing. He had a feeling his father was still in the land of the dead. Gohan hated thinking about how he left the planet defenseless, but he had to leave. The darkness had been trying to take over him for about four and a half years. Gohan managed to pressed it down, but doesn't know just much longer that he can suppress it.  
  
His hair had become really long numerous times and he would usually just use his sword to cut it short. The sword was one that he had gotten from Piccolo a little while before he left. It was larger than the first one he'd gotten from his sensei. The sword was one of the main things he trained with, though most of the time he just trained using his fist and feet.  
  
He spent most of his time in the gravity room. He was wondering if this was how Vegeta felt when he spent most of his time in there. Vegeta probably thinks I'm a wimp, but one day I'll go back and I'll show him what a true Son can do, Gohan would think to himself. He used that thought to make him self more determined to train.  
  
The only times he would stop training would be to eat, sleep, or shower. At one point of his training, his tail grew back, but that didn't deter him from training. In fact, Gohan really welcomed the return of his tail. He knew, from Vegeta's ramblings, that a Saiyajin was more powerful with their tail. The tail was one of the things that helped him master Level Two.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Gohan settled to meditate, the computer beeped. It was indicating that the ship was about to enter a planet's orbit. He growled loudly in frustration and stood back up. He had found a planet that looked just like his home. For a second Gohan thought he was home, but the computer told him it was an unknown planet in an unnamed, yet charted, galaxy.  
  
"Great," he growled, sat down in the pilot's chair, and punched in the procedure to land, "This time the inhabitants had better be friendly."  
  
Gohan landed in a clearing much like the one he'd taken off in. He turned the ship back into its capsule and pocketed it.  
  
'This place is so much like my home it makes me uncomfortable. I half expect to hear my mom call me in for dinner.'  
  
He shook his head and scolded himself. This was a whole other planet, one about eight months from Earth. There was no way that his mother could be here. He was walking along, exploring his temporary home, when a voice suddenly stopped him. Gohan turned and froze as he saw just who was standing there behind him... 


	3. An Unfriendly Welcome

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I also do not own the book Prophecy from which part of my idea comes from. By the way, the Saiyaman Saga never happened, but Buu will appear later on.  
  
I borrowed Videl's mom's name from another show, Escalfowne to be exact and I don't own it or any of its characters. I cannot stand Hercule, so he is not in the story, therefore Videl is a full blood Saiyajin.  
  
Thank you to all those who reviewed my story. Not one single flame, yay! Oh, and special recognition goes out to Kawaii361 for the guess. One question, are you a mind reader?  
  
Chapter Two  
An Unfriendly Welcome  
  
Gohan turned and froze as he saw just who was standing there behind him. A young woman, about the same age as he was, stood there. She was breath-takingly beautiful in Gohan's eyes. Long, flowing, dark blue hair framed a face as beautiful as sunset. Piercing sapphire eyes stared out at him with hints of curiosity hidden behind a mask of anger.  
  
"I said who are you!?" The young female demanded, anger also masking her soft voice, "And what business have you got being on my Mother's property!?"  
  
Gohan snapped out of his daze.  
  
'Better use the Saiyajin way of introduction,' Gohan thought to himself, 'Good thing Vegeta accidently taught me how to use it when he was rambling.'  
  
"I am Son Gohan, son of Son Goku, who is known as Kakarott. I am third class born warrior, but I was named an Elite my eight year. I was born and raised on the planet Earth."  
  
The young woman's face relaxed. "So you are Bardock's grandson?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Rattiz is your uncle?"  
  
"Yes," Gohan replied, "And you are?"  
  
"I am Videl, daughter of Varie. I am a first class born, but I was named Elite by my tenth year. I was born and raised here on New Vegetasei."  
  
"New Vegetasei?"  
  
"Yes," Videl replied and then decided to change the subject, "Were you the one to defeat Freesia?"  
  
"No, that was my father. He went Super Saiyajin."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"I can go to Super Saiyajin Level Two. Vegeta and my father are only at SSJ Level One."  
  
"So you are saying that you are stronger than the Prince?" Videl asked, warily looking around as if scared of someone.  
  
Gohan nodded.  
  
"Vegeta hates me and my father because we are stronger than him."  
  
"That's Prince Vegeta to you!"  
  
"Oh come on! I've known him since I was six!"  
  
"You've known Prince Vegeta, on a first name basis, for-how old are you?"  
  
"Sixteen earth years."  
  
"So you've known him for ten earth years."  
  
"No, I only knew him for five years," Gohan replied, correcting Videl, "His son was a year old when I left five years ago."  
  
"Prince Vegeta has a son!?"  
  
"Yes," Gohan replied, confused about her shouting, "Like me he is a half-blood. Half Saiyajin, half human."  
  
"Human?"  
  
"Earthling."  
  
"Oh?" Videl replied and arched an eyebrow, "Come on."  
  
"Come on?"  
  
"I've got to report you to the Queen."  
  
"Queen!? Vegeta would have a fit if he knew!"  
  
"Wait until you meet her," Videl replied with a half groan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan was about to die of embarrassment. Somehow he sensed that Videl was secretly laughing at him and his red face. He was standing, completely nude, in the middle of a room full of Saiyajins, both males and females.  
  
"He may look like one of us," a male voice commented, "But he doesn't act like a Saiyajin."  
  
"State who you are!" the Queen commanded.  
  
Gohan took a deep breath and, kind of, repeated himself from earlier that morning.  
  
"I am Son Gohan, son of Son Goku, who is known as Kakarott. I am third class born warrior, but I was named an Elite Warrior, my eight year, by Prince Vegeta. I was born and raised on the planet Earth."  
  
The Queen's eyes widened. "Prince Vegeta lives?"  
  
"Yes, Vegeta lives. He has a human mate and a hybrid son," Gohan replied.  
  
"The Prince would never have a heir with a human!" someone shouted out from the crowd.  
  
"He has!" Gohan replied, "In my personal things you will find a picture to prove what I say!"  
  
The Queen motioned a servant to her, whispered something, and the servant left. He appeared a little while later with the photograph. The Queen took one look and silently gasped. In the photograph was a large group of people. The one that stood out the most was the Prince.  
  
He was leaning against some building with arms crossed and his trademark smirk on his face. He was standing next to a blue haired female that was holding a purpled haired baby. After closer examination of the picture, the Queen noted that the Saiyajin mating mark was on the woman's neck.  
  
"He speaks the truth!" She declared.  
  
This caused an uproar of major proportions. After everyone settled, Gohan was put through more questions and finally was released. After Gohan had dressed back into his gi, Videl took him off down a corridor to the Queen's room. Videl half smiled and then knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter."  
  
Videl opened the door and went in. Gohan hesitated for a second before he heard Videl call him and he went in. 


	4. Behind the Masks

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I also do not own the book Prophecy from which part of my idea comes from. I borrowed Videl's mother's name from Escaflowne, which I also do not own, because I don't know her real name. By the way, the Saiyaman Saga never happened, but Buu will appear later on. Videl is a full blood Saiyajin.  
  
Chapter Three  
Behind the Masks  
  
Gohan hesitated for a second before he heard Videl call him and he went in. Videl was sitting on the Queen's bed, talking to her as if they were family. Videl spotted Gohan and smiled a real smile at him before standing up and facing the Queen.  
  
"I just finished telling Mother that you claim to be more powerful than Uncle Vegeta."  
  
Gohan's ears nearly fell off his head.  
  
'The Queen is her mother!? Vegeta's her Uncle!?'  
  
"Is it so?" the Queen replied casually.  
  
"Yes your highness-"  
  
"Please call me Varie when we are not in public."  
  
"Varie, I can reach Super Saiyajin Level Two and have almost gotten to SSJ Level Three. While Vegeta and my father can only go Super."  
  
"So my brother has done it," Varie stated.  
  
"Yes," Gohan replied, "My father was the first, when he defeated Freesia."  
  
"You're father was the one to end that tyrant's rampage?" Varie asked.  
  
Gohan shook his head. "He came back with King Cold and a future version of Trunks, Vegeta's son, killed them both easily. That was when I was eight years old."  
  
"What brings you to our corner of existence?" Varie asked him calmly.  
  
Gohan told the two of the past five years and the happenings he'd gone through, with the exception of anything to do with his soul being torn in two, he substituted that he'd wanted to get stronger in for that. When he finished his narration, Videl looked at him with admiration in her eyes.  
  
"So how long do you plan on staying here?" Varie asked him.  
  
"I was only going to stay for half an Earth year, but something, or should I say someone, changed my mind and my plans."  
  
Videl blushed as she saw his gaze land on her during the comment. She suddenly jumped up, excused herself, and sped out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan looked blankly after Videl's retreating form.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"I think that she is in love with you," Varie replied.  
  
"Me?" Gohan squeaked nervously, replying to the comment, "So quickly? We met only a few hours ago!"  
  
Varie nodded and softly smiled. "I never thought she would ever fall in love. She rejected every male that asked her to be their mate."  
  
"So she is unmarked?"  
  
Varie smirked. "Yes, but why do you want to know?" She asked and grinned when she saw the redness of his face, "You want her to become your mate, don't you?"  
  
Gohan blushed an even deeper red.  
  
"Yeah-that is-I-uh-" he stammered, "But we just met-it wouldn't be right."  
  
"Come on," Varie replied with a childish laugh, "You're just saying that because you're nervous."  
  
Varie continued to tease Gohan. She teased him until he was so red that she was afraid the poor boy would pass out from lack of blood to anywhere besides his face.  
  
"Calm down, I'm just teasing."  
  
Gohan slowly returned to his normal color, but quickly left the room to go find Videl. He never did find her, but he did find someone who could direct him to his room. He took a shower and then went to sleep, Videl still on his mind. 


	5. Swallow Your Fears

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I also do not own the book Prophecy from which part of my idea comes from. I borrowed Videl's mother's name from Escaflowne, which I also do not own, because I don't know her real name. By the way, the Saiyaman Saga never happened, but Buu will appear later on. Videl is a full blood Saiyajin.  
  
Chapter Four  
Swallow Your Fears  
  
It has been six months since Gohan's arrival. Many of the New Vegetasei natives say that it is as plain as day that the Princess and the hybrid boy have something going on between them besides a close friendship. Little did everyone know that the assumptions about the two were completely right.  
  
Gohan was in love with Videl, but he wasn't sure if Videl felt that way about him. He was madly in love with her, but he never showed it. Videl didn't know why his face would go red and he would stammer when she asked him certain things. Gohan was simply scared of his feelings and little did he know Varie knew about it.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Videl smiled as her best friend sat down beside her. The two normally came out upon the roof of the castle to stargaze, but stayed in when there was a full moon, as did everyone else. Videl somehow knew Gohan never looked at the stars. Gohan was too busy staring at her to stargaze. Videl didn't know why he was always staring at her and it unnerved her a bit.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
"Hmm?" The hybrid asked, too busy gazing to reply.  
  
"Why do you stare at me and not the stars?"  
  
"Do I stare?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Gohan sighed. 'I guess it's time to confess,' he thought to himself.  
"Videl I-"  
  
Gohan was suddenly cut off as a white-hot pain began to spread throughout his chest and upper body. Videl froze to her spot as Gohan began to scream and writhe in agony. He clutched at his shirt, as if his heart was going to fly away. With her best friend having some sort of attack, Videl couldn't think straight. She did the one thing that she could think of at the moment and that was to scream bloody murder and hope someone heard her.  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Queen Varie was walking along a hall when she clearly heard her daughter screaming out in terror. Varie, who was immediately followed by several of the guards, rushed down the hall and to the stairs that led to the roof. There they found the young man that was the Princess's friend in terrible pain and the Princess herself, screaming her lungs out in terror, kneeling beside him.  
  
Immediately Gohan was picked up and carried down to his room and then the Royal Healer was called. The Queen herself, who was comforting her distraught daughter, stayed in the room with her. Videl refused to leave and had been at Gohan's side since he'd been carried in there. Try as they might, they could not wrench the girl from the room.  
  
When the healer arrived they managed to make the Princess leave. After a few hours' wait, the Healer emerged from Gohan's room. The look in his eyes nearly made Videl burst into tears. He tried to talk so softly that only the Queen could hear, but Videl's sensitive ears helped her overhear it anyway.  
  
"The young man is in critical condition. He has a massive chest wound and has lost a substantial amount of blood. There is no way he'll live through the hour, let alone the night. If he was to live and make a complete recovery, it would be a medical miracle as well as a mystery."  
  
"That's horrible!" the Queen cried.  
  
"He has a huge gash across his chest, the lung seems to be a damaged quite a bit and he is bleeding outside as well as internally. To put it simply, the boy is slowly dying from a wound that just appeared out of nowhere."  
  
'Dying?' Videl repeated over in her mind. 'Dying?! NO!'  
  
Thanks to those few overheard sentences Videl's whole world crumbled and she knew no more but blackness. 


	6. Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I also do not own the book Prophecy from which part of my idea comes from. I borrowed Videl's mother's name from Escaflowne, which I also do not own, because I don't know her real name. By the way, the Saiyaman Saga never happened, but Buu will appear later on. Videl is a full blood Saiyajin.  
  
Chapter Five  
Emotions  
  
Hours later, Videl rejoined the Land of the Living. Her mother was there and tried to comfort her, but when she saw that Videl would accept no comfort, she left. Alone in her room, Videl curled around her pillow and cried herself to sleep. She dreamed of Gohan, he was standing in the middle of a dark room with his back to her. Videl called out to him a couple times with no response from him.  
  
When Gohan finally turned, she saw that his eyes had turned totally red and a look of evil in them. Videl then took a involuntary step back in fear. Suddenly Gohan laughed evilly, lunged forward, and wrapped his hands around Videl's unprotected throat. With a sneer on his lips, he commenced to choke the life out of her.  
  
Videl woke up, in a cold sweat, screaming loudly. No one heard her since she had had her face buried in her pillow. Videl, with tears streaming down her cheeks, slowly got up, got dressed, and absently wandered the halls. She soon found herself outside Gohan's room. She slipped into the room to check up on her best friend.  
  
Gohan was lying facedown on the bed with his head was turned to the side and away from her. She could somehow sense that his pain filled eyes stared blankly at the wall in front of him. Videl slowly walked over to his bed and his still form. Gohan's back was exposed where he was shirtless. There was a white bandage wrapped around his chest and back.  
  
The sheets were dyed red from where his blood was soaking through the bandage. He was barely conscious if he was any at all. For more than a brief moment nothing moved, nothing stirred. Videl wasn't sure if Gohan was alive or not. Videl, seeing him laying there in that condition, wanted to cry again.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
"Leave me alone Videl," Gohan suddenly replied, defensively and weakly.  
  
"At least you're alive."  
  
Gohan didn't reply.  
  
"Please tell me what's wrong."  
  
"The problem or the curse?" Gohan replied and rolled over onto his back.  
  
"Curse?" Videl repeated, confused.  
  
"Yes, a curse," Gohan stated bluntly, "One that could kill you."  
  
"What kind of curse?"  
  
Gohan wordlessly sat up and removed the bloody bandage. Videl slowly gathered enough courage to look. When she did look she wished she hadn't, as what she saw brought tears to her azure eyes. An angry, red and black, slash of a unhealed wound twisted across Gohan's numerously scarred chest.  
  
The gash started at his left shoulder and diagonally cut across his chest. The long and very deep slash finally stopped at his mid-section. The skin along the edges of it was blackened as if someone had cut him open with a flaming sword. The wound was so deep that bone was seen through it and, Videl could barely make it out, Gohan's own heart was beating almost in plain view, but Gohan continued to live.  
  
"Gohan!" Videl gasped out at the sight of his beating heart, "What happened to your chest!?"  
  
"Five years ago I fought an evil greater than Freesia and its name was Cell. A Scientist named Dr. Gero, by combining the DNA of most of the fighters I know, created Cell. I was the only one powerful enough to stand a chance against and actually destroy that monster. I was only eleven at the time, but I was and still am the strongest Saiyajin alive.  
  
"During the fight, Cell realized he would loose to me. He decided to self-destruct and take the whole planet with him. My dad sacrificed his life to stop Cell, but Cell came back and my father didn't. The pain of my father's loss, coupled with the thought of loosing all of the people that I love, sent me to the next level of being a Super Saiyajin.  
  
"Before I could give the final blow, the monster sliced me open. He then tore out half my soul and left me as you see me now, a twisted young man with a never-to-heal scar. Without being able to think clearly through the pain, my Saiyajin side took over and I blew Cell away along with half my soul. My sensei, a Namek named Piccolo, said that I would kill thousands and it would be like squashing a bug to me.  
  
"Vegeta said: 'a Saiyajin without a piece of his soul is like an Oozaru. He will become uncontrollable and that means a lot of trouble. He would kill any one of us without a second thought. He would more of a terror to the universe then Freesia and Cell combined.'  
  
"I took to space in hopes to train, become stronger, and overcome the darkness. I've become five times more powerful than what my father was when I left. Meaning that I am now ten times more powerful than Vegeta and twenty times more powerful than the strongest human. I've been fighting the darkness for more than four and a half years. Whenever I try to tell you a certain something, it causes me great pain."  
  
"Try to tell me what?"  
  
Gohan opened his mouth and instantly the pain started.  
  
"Videl the reason-I stare at you all the time-is because you are-the most beautiful sight-I have ever laid eyes upon," Gohan stated through clenched teeth and broken language, "Videl, I love you."  
  
Videl's eyes went wide in shock and tears began to form in them. Gohan saw and misunderstood the reason as to why she was crying.  
  
"I love you too Gohan!" Videl suddenly cried out.  
  
Gohan smiled, in relief, through the pain and moved closer. Videl noted that their faces were now inches apart. Gohan suddenly closed the gap and kissed her on the lips. Videl was in shock at first, but then she gave into the kiss wholeheartedly. When they broke it, both were gasping for air. She laid her head on his right shoulder, tears of happiness running down her cheeks.  
  
"G-Gohan?" Videl suddenly gasped after seeing a light and looking down.  
  
Gohan followed her eyes and his widened in surprise. When Videl's tears had hit his wound they had healed it completely. Now there was only a dull, light pink, scar where his wound had been. Videl wept with more tears of joy as she nimbly ran her fingers over the skin. Gohan then smiled once again and then gently kissed Videl a second time.  
  
That night the two bonded and became mates. Varie approved of the two and so did the people, though they knew Gohan was a half-breed. Bonding was the Saiyajin form of marriage, so there was no ceremony. Videl and Gohan were as in love as anyone could be. 


	7. Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I also do not own the book Prophecy from which part of my idea comes from. I borrowed the mother's name from Escaflowne, which I also do not own, because I don't know her real name. By the way, the Saiyaman Saga never happened, but Buu will appear later on. Videl is a full blood Saiyajin.  
  
*Communicating through a bond.*  
  
Chapter Six  
Attack  
  
It has been a year and a half since Gohan and Videl bonded and became mates. Everything is peaceful and quiet, with the exception of the occasional Oozaru rampage. Gohan and Videl have grown closer and closer with each passing day. They are to the point that they can hear each other's heartbeats on opposite sides of the planet.  
  
'Everything is so peaceful,' Videl thought to herself one night as she stood out on their balcony, 'I'm bored to death of peace.'  
  
She suddenly felt two very large ki signatures spike up. One she knew, by heart, as Gohan's and the other was pure evil. Videl shivered as she realized that it was almost just like Freesia's. Freesia was dead, Gohan had told her so, and so was King Cold. A sudden explosion rocked the palace and Videl was thrown backwards, almost falling, but caught herself.  
  
Videl watched as a golden light fell from the sky, hit the ground, and then disappeared. The light had been Gohan's ki and he was undoubtedly badly hurt. Videl flew toward the site at breakneck speed. She stopped in mid-air, took a shaky breath, and landed at Gohan's crash-landing spot, which was not very far from the palace.  
  
"Gohan!"  
  
Gohan was lying on the ground underneath what was left of the two's favorite shade tree. One look told Videl something was seriously wrong. When she got to Gohan's side, she knew saw that Gohan was half dead. She began to cry onto Gohan's barely rising chest.  
  
"Don't die Gohan!" She choked out. "I need you! I love you!"  
  
Gohan moaned and barely opened his eyes. Videl noticed two tears race down his cheeks before he weakly smiled.  
  
"I'm glad I know what love is," he stated weakly, "With you I feel peaceful, content, and whole. Something I hadn't felt in the five years before I met you."  
  
Suddenly another light appeared around Gohan. This light lifted him up from the ground and slowly began to choke him. Videl let out a cry as a silver and white version of Freesia stepped out of the shadows; a hideous smirk was on his face. He took a step toward Videl, who took an unconscious step backwards.  
  
"Frost!" Gohan hissed angrily though his throat was currently being crushed, "Torture me if you will! But leave her alone!"  
  
"Why?" Frost replied coolly, "I think she'll be fun."  
  
"Leave my mate out of this!" Gohan cried defensively through what was left of his windpipe.  
  
"Mate?" Frost replied with a even bigger smirk and dropped Gohan, "This will definitely be fun."  
  
Gohan slowly stood up and dropped into his fighting stance.  
  
"Monster! You've already killed the Queen and most of the people on this planet! Leave her out of this! This is our fight!"  
  
Videl swayed on her feet as she heard that her mother was dead.  
  
'I'll make him pay!' Videl vowed to herself.  
  
Frost smirked.  
  
"You two are both too weak to hurt me. I think I'll do what my brother did, anyway."  
  
Frost shot a huge blast at the planet's core and then disappeared. Gohan knew what would happen and that there was little time to think twice. He slipped something into Videl's palm and told her how to activate it. Videl's eyes widened at the thing, a capsule as Gohan had called it, in her hand.  
  
Videl ran off a little ways, clicked the top of the capsule, and gently tossed it. Her eyes widened as far as they would go at the sight of a huge spaceship. Without hesitating, Gohan picked Videl up and carried her inside. He programmed the ship for Earth and then set the countdown timer to five minutes.  
  
"300 seconds until ignition…" The computer beeped in response, "299…298…297…296…"  
  
A sudden explosion outside caught Gohan's attention. Videl desperately gripped his hand as if never wanting to let him go.  
  
"Don't go!" she pleaded.  
  
"I promise that I'll be back in time."  
  
Gohan had to vow a couple more times before Videl would let go and then he raced out of the ship. When he got out there, he saw that Frost was back. He slapped the door closed and then turned to Frost. They instantly began their fight and Gohan clicked down the timer in his mind as he went.  
  
'216…215…214…213…'  
  
Gohan dodged a blast directed at him and then shot one back. He threw punch after punch and kick after kick at Frost, leaving no scratch or dent on the ugly creature.  
  
'156…155…154…153…'  
  
Gohan went to Level Three thinking about how Videl would be injured by Frost if he were to loose. Frost saw this and transformed to his second form, which looked like a silver and white version of Freesia's final form.  
  
'135…134…133…132…'  
  
Gohan began to fight with strength anew. He was evenly matched to Frost for a while before Frost transformed again. Gohan watched in terror as spikes, a foot long, shot out of Frost's back, his muscles doubled in thickness, three horns sprouted out of his head, and more happened still.  
  
'75…74…73…72…'  
  
*I'm sorry Videl, but there is simply no way I'll defeat him and make it back to the ship in time!* Gohan mentally screamed.  
  
'50…49…48…47…'  
  
Gohan was thinking about Videl so hard that he didn't notice that Frost had snuck up on him. He felt terrible pain in his back and then his chest. Gohan looked down, in surprise and pain, at the bloody tips protruding from his chest. Frost had gored him through the back with two of his horns. He had done it so the horns had come through Gohan's lungs and out the front.  
  
Frost grinned in triumph as he slowly removed his horn. He relished the pain filled screams of the young Saiyajin. He watched in fascination as the body fell onto the ground and remained deathly still. Frost laughed his eerie laugh, telling any survivors, one's that were nearby, that he was victorious. Now that the male was taken care of, all Frost had to do was kill the Princess.  
  
Once the Princess was dead, the few remaining Saiyajins would be thrown into chaos and soon all would be dead. Frost powered up another attack and prepared to blow up the ship that he knew she was in. He sneered at her face; she was looking out a porthole in the spaceship. Her face was pale and, even from this distance, he could tell she was crying.  
  
'13…12…11…10…'  
  
"Long live the Princess..."  
  
Frost shot the attack off and grinned in triumph as he saw it would hit its unprotected target. Frost's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as an unseen force deflected it. Frost let out a hideous cry of anger as the smoke cleared and the mortally wounded Gohan was revealed. Frost smirked and charged at the ship and the unsuspecting young man.  
  
Frost's horns gored into Gohan once more. Now it was though his chest and out his back. Frost smirked as he heard the unmistakable crunching sound of the ribcage being crushed. Frost was delighted at the sight of blood flying from Gohan's mouth. He slammed the near-dead Saiyajin against a nearby wall several times. Frost was so busy taking his anger out on Gohan that he almost didn't hear the ship's engines start.  
  
'5…4…3…2…1…0…'  
  
The ship took off in a roar of smoke and was suddenly gone. Frost let out a roar of anger and just as he did, the planet exploded. 


	8. Lost Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I also do not own the book Prophecy from which part of my idea comes from. By the way, the Saiyaman Saga never happened, but Buu will appear later on. Videl is a full blood Saiyajin.  
  
Please reread chapter six, as I messed up and uploaded this chapter there when I meant to load chapter 6. The story may make sense now to anyone who was confused.  
  
Chapter Seven  
Lost Love  
  
Many months later…  
  
Inside Gohan's spaceship Videl, now very heavy with child, was curled protectively around her stomach. Tears flowed freely from her eyes, as she felt nothing on the other side of her link; Gohan was dead. It was a hard, and painful, thing to accept, but she had seen it herself. The fact hit her hard and caused even more pain to come to Videl.  
  
Gohan had promised that he would be back inside before the timer hit zero, but now he was dead. The last thing she had heard from him was apology for not returning to her. Gohan had not known of the child since Videl was just a day pregnant at the time.  
  
Videl was scared of raising her and Gohan's child alone. She was also scared of not having Gohan with her and of the planet she would soon call home and the people she would call family and friends. The only times Videl would move was to eat and use the bathroom. Other than that, she would stay curled up in a ball on the bed, which smelled exactly like Gohan.  
  
The computer beeped, indicating that she was nearing her destination's atmosphere, but Videl could have cared less right then. All she was focused on was Gohan's death and their child. Videl was so numb, from shock, that she barely felt the turbulence of her entry or the impact of her landing. Videl half sensed the multiple ki signatures heading her way. She didn't move, she didn't whimper, she didn't care.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Son Goku had been sparring with Vegeta when the two Saiyajins sensed a strong ki coming the Earth's way. Goku shot a look over at Vegeta, who nodded and took off to get the rest of the Z Fighters. As Goku stood alone, he could feel that whoever or whatever it was, was in a great amount of emotional pain.  
  
Not an hour later everyone, with the exception of the missing Tein and Chotzu, gathered and headed for the just crashed ship. All were curious to see if the new arrival was friend or foe. When they got there, the ship made everyone, with the exception of the Mighty Prince Vegeta and his son, want to faint.  
  
It was a huge, round, and white spaceship. The best part was the words scrawled across it, which were Capsule Corp. Bulma hit in a new code with no response. So she hit in an old code and the door slowly opened. They waited for a few minutes and were confused when nothing emerged from the ship.  
  
Goku, throwing all caution to the wind, stepped inside. He could feel residues of the familiar ki of his son, but it felt as though his son had not been there for ages. He explored each room, finding a lot of Gohan's things, and finally came to the sleeping quarters. Through the door he heard the sound of a young woman crying her heart out.  
  
From her crying and incoherent words, Goku picked out his son's name. He opened the door and stopped dead even though he hadn't moved two steps. There, curled up into a ball on the bed, was a pregnant young woman. She was a lovely young woman and Goku sensed right away that she was a Saiyajin.   
  
Suddenly she looked up at him, spoke Gohan's name and began to cry harder. Goku was rooted to his spot at the fact that a stranger had spoken his long lost son's name once again. He tried to speak, but he soon found out that his throat would not work. Something about her was soo familiar, but Goku couldn't place his finger on it.  
  
He suddenly noticed that the bed was getting closer. He realized that his legs were working of their own accord. He dropped to his knees beside the bed and looked at the young woman gently. He swallowed the lump in his throat and thought of something to say.  
  
"Ahem..."  
  
The young woman's head came up and she looked blankly at Goku.  
  
"Please...sir...leave me alone," she whispered shakily.  
  
"Please, just answer a small question or two for me."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"You said a name when I came in here. Why did you call me that?"  
  
Tears formed in her eyes and automatically a hand went protectively to her gently swollen stomach.  
  
"Your ki, it felt almost exactly like his," she whispered, "I thought you were him. I thought he had come back from the dead, but when I felt the emptiness on the other side of the bond, I knew you weren't him."  
  
"Bond? You and he are mated?"  
  
"Yes, but he is dead."  
  
"Dead?"  
  
"He died fighting...died protecting me...and he didn't even get a chance to know about the baby."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Is that all your questions?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sir...I answered your questions...now leave me alone," she whispered once more, just as shakily as before.  
  
"Okay," Goku replied and stood up to leave. 


	9. Love Regained

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I also do not own the book Prophecy from which part of my idea comes from. By the way, the Saiyaman Saga never happened, but Buu will appear later on. Videl is a full blood Saiyajin.  
  
*Communicating through a bond.*  
  
Chapter Eight  
Love Regained  
  
Everyone, with the exception of you-know-who, was beginning to get worried about Goku. He had been gone a long time. Suddenly another ship crash-landed not too far away. They stood speechless as the door opened and a single figure emerged.  
  
The group dropped into stances and wasn't shocked when the figure suddenly disappeared. Vegeta let out a roar as he saw that it had run toward the other ship. Without so much as a word, the figure ran inside, leaving an wide-eyed bunch of humans, one Namek, and three Saiyajins in its wake.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku suddenly sensed a very familiar ki and stared in disbelief as a younger version of his self, only way more muscular, appeared in the door. He didn't even seem to notice Goku as he rushed over to the young woman and held her. At first she fought him, whimpering someone's name, but then she relaxed in his arms, as if she knew whom it was though her eyes had remained closed the entire time.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A while before…  
  
Videl laid, curled into a ball, on the bed of the sleeping quarters. Suddenly she sensed a ki right outside the room and heard the door open. It took a split second for her to realize that the ki signature was almost exactly Gohan's and it was so close that it was painful. She opened her eyes and looked up through the tears at the person in front of her. He looked just like an older version of Gohan.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
Videl knew it wasn't him and began crying harder.  
  
"Ahem..."  
  
Videl's head came up and she looked blankly at the figure kneeling, by the bed, before her.  
  
"Please...sir...leave me alone," she whispered shakily.  
  
"Please, just answer a small question or two for me."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"You said a name when I came in here. Why did you call me that?"  
  
Tears formed in her eyes and automatically a hand went protectively to her gently swollen stomach.  
  
"Your ki, it felt almost exactly like his," she whispered, "I thought you were him. I thought he had come back from the dead, but when I felt the emptiness on the other side of the bond, I knew you weren't him."  
  
"Bond? You and he are mated?"  
  
"Yes, but he is dead."  
  
"Dead?"  
  
"He died fighting...died protecting me...and he didn't get a chance to know about the baby."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Is that all your questions?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sir...I answered your questions...now leave me alone," Videl whispered once more, just as shakily as before.  
  
"Okay," the figure replied and stood up to leave.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few minutes later, she almost stopped breathing as she sensed a ki exactly like Gohan's. Then she felt that person gently hold her against his chest. Videl fought the figure holding her. She wanted Gohan, but she knew Gohan was dead. Suddenly she heard the figure speak in her mind.  
  
*Will you stop fighting me Videl?!*  
  
*Who are you!?*  
  
*I'm Gohan!*  
  
*No! You can't be him! My mate-my love-he is dead!*  
  
*No! I live!*  
  
*You lie! I will not listen to you any longer!*  
  
*Please listen to me, Videl! I'm the only one that can talk to you like this!*  
  
*Prove that's you really are Gohan!*  
  
*How about the scar on your shoulder? You got that from fighting an out of control Oozaru, which you weren't supposed to be doing at the time. You told your mother you fell and hit it on the edge of a sharp table. You never told anyone what really happened, no one except me.*  
  
*You are Gohan!*  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku watched in awe as the young woman opened her eyes and then smacked the young man. The smack didn't phase the young man physically, but Goku could see a sort of pained expression in his eyes. The young woman then placed her hand against the young man's cheek. This just happened to be the very hand she'd slapped him with and the same cheek that she had just slapped. She was crying and her whole body was trembling with all the emotions running rampart inside of her.  
  
"It is you," she whispered, "But how?"  
  
Even though he had just been slapped, the young man smiled. He leaned down to kiss the young woman, but was stopped by her protruding stomach. The young man looked down in surprise and then back up at her. Then he smiled a huge smile that reached from ear to ear and gently picked her up. He carried her outside with a confused Goku bringing up the rear. 


	10. Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I also do not own the book Prophecy from which part of my idea comes from. By the way, the Saiyaman Saga never happened, but Buu will appear later on. Videl is a full blood Saiyajin.  
  
*Communicating through a bond.*  
  
Chapter Nine  
Explanations  
  
The group stared in disbelief as a young man emerged from the ship. He was carrying a young woman and Goku came soon after, following the two. The young man stood stock still as his eyes scanned the group and then came upon Chi-Chi. The young man just stood there and stared and then after a few seconds of awkward silence Bulma broke it.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The young man's face contained shock and a bit of apprehension.  
  
"You don't recognize me?"  
  
Bulma shook her head. "No, afraid not."  
  
He turned to Chi-Chi. "Do you?"  
  
Chi-Chi shook her head and started as two tears raced down his cheeks. The   
young woman stirred and looked up worriedly at the young man.  
  
"I'm fine Videl," he whispered to her, "Go back to sleep."  
  
The young woman refused and didn't believe the young. Suddenly the two took on the look Saiyajins get when they are talking in their minds.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Something's wrong Son Gohan and I want to know,* Videl commanded.  
  
*They don't know me! My own family and my friends doesn't know me!*  
  
*You've been gone for about six or seven years and you've changed a lot. Of course they don't recognize you,* Videl stated tiredly.  
  
*Thanks Videl,* Gohan replied sourly.  
  
*I'm too sleepy to argue with you.*  
  
* ey, get some sleep. I'll watch over you both, my Princess.*  
  
*Thanks,* Videl replied and within a few seconds was asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The young man smiled down at the young woman, who was now fast asleep. Suddenly he sighed and looked up at the gathered group.  
  
"Who are you?" Krillan asked, "Why is you ki exactly like Gohan's?"  
  
"Follow me and I will tell and show you who I am," the young man commanded and took into the air with the young woman still in his arms.  
  
The group followed him and he led them to the place where the Cell games had taken place. They watched detachedly as he placed the young woman, who was still asleep, gently on the ground. He walked away from her and toward what was left of the torn-up fighting ring.  
  
"It was here," he started and stepped onto the ring floor, "That I lost two things dear to me. This loss helped me gain a treasure more precious than anything I could ever have imagined."  
  
They watched, some amused, as he shot a look at the sleeping young woman during the comment.  
  
"You were here?" Krillan asked, "That was seven years ago."  
  
"Yes," the young man replied, "I was a small boy of eleven when I stood here and fought Cell."  
  
He smirked at their shocked looks.  
  
"My father was killed by Cell. He sacrificed his life to stop Cell from self-destructing and blowing up the planet, but Cell came back. At the loss of my father, I transformed into this-"  
  
The young man stopped and began to power up. Soon he had gone Super Saiyajin Level One and then went to SSJ Level Two. Then he slowly powered down back into his normal form.  
  
"Then Cell ripped half of my soul out. After waking up, days later, I overheard my friends and family say that I was basically a loose cannon in my condition. I stole a Capsule ship and left to space. I trained for years before I met Videl and now I've come home."  
  
Suddenly, as if on cue, the young woman stirred, reached out, and whimpered.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Videl was awakening, but she did not want to leave her dream. In her mind's eye, she could see her love slowly fading as she woke up. She screamed out, mentally she thought, and listened for his reply.  
  
"Gohan!" she cried out desperately, "Gohan!"  
  
Instantly the young hybrid raced to her side.  
  
*I'm here Videl,* he thought soothingly.  
  
Videl's eyes shimmered with unshed tears. She wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck as he gently lifted her up off the ground.  
  
*I thought-I thought it all was a dream! * she mentally sobbed, * I didn't want to wake up to a cold reality and when I did, I wanted to disappear back into my dream.*  
  
*I came back, but it was no dream,* he replied. 


	11. Family Ties

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I also do not own the book Prophecy from which part of my idea comes from. By the way, the Saiyaman Saga never happened, but Buu will appear later on. Videl is a full blood Saiyajin.  
  
*Communicating through a bond.*  
  
Chapter Ten  
Family Ties  
  
The assembled group froze as the young woman cried out for Gohan. They watched the young man rushed to her side and comforted her. They weren't sure if it was Gohan; anyone could have obtained that kind of information.  
  
'Did she know Gohan?' Bulma asked in her mind, 'Is the child she is pregnant with his?'  
  
"Gohan?!" Goku repeated shocked, "As is my son, Gohan?!"  
  
The young man turned and grinned. Only a true Son could pull off the grin that the young man was doing. Goku let out a cry of joy, Chi-Chi fainted, and the other's just stood there shocked. This Gohan was way more powerful than Goku and Vegeta, both at their maximum, combined. He was muscular in the way that he looked powerful, but he didn't looked too bulky.  
  
"Man!" Krillan suddenly yelled out, "Gohan what happened to you?! You take Steroids or something to impress the ladies?!"  
  
Gohan lightly growled under his breath.  
  
"No Krillan," he growled out, "This is from working and living in five hundred times normal gravity for one and a half years. Then eight hundred times normal for one more year. I spent the rest of the time planet-side on different planets and facing different problems. The last two years I've been on New Vegetasei with my mate-"  
  
"MATE!?" They all repeated at once, shocked.  
  
"Shh!" Gohan hissed, "You'll wake her!"  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
*It's too late, Gohan,* came a soft voice in his head, *I'm up.*  
  
*You should rest,* Gohan stated to her softly, *You are in a very delicate condition.*  
  
*I know,* Videl replied, *What condition I am in. Now set me down, please.*  
  
*As you command, oh beautiful one,* Gohan replied with a laugh.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan chuckled at the young woman's reply. He gently set her down on her feet and was thanked with a smile.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself," the young woman stated, "I am Videl, daughter of Queen Varie. I'm a first class born, but I was named Elite by my tenth year. I was born and raised on the planet New Vegetasei. Gohan and I are mates."  
  
Gohan smiled at Vegeta's shocked look.  
  
"Varie, sister of Vegeta," Gohan added absently, "Videl, niece of Vegeta and my mate."  
  
"Niece of Vegeta?" Goku repeated, "That means we're now related, Vegeta."  
  
"I refuse to be related to Kakarott!" Vegeta snapped, "That third class idiot does not deserve to be related to a Prince!"  
  
"Vegeta!" Gohan roared angrily, "You and me right now!"  
  
Vegeta snickered while Videl went totally white. Gohan was really mad and only Videl knew just how powerful Gohan was.  
  
"Alright brat," Vegeta stated with a grunt and took the air, "If you want to loose your pathetic, low-classed life. Then follow me and prepare to get the beating of your life."  
  
"The only one who will get a beating will be you, Vegeta!" Gohan growled and followed suit.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan smirked at Vegeta as the two faced off. Vegeta was just as overconfident as he was when Gohan was eleven. At first the two just went Super, but then Gohan went to Super Saiyajin Level Two. Vegeta smirked and also went to SSJ Level Two. On the outside Gohan was smirking at the sight, but on the inside he was laughing at Vegeta. Then he went to Level Three, earning shocked looks from every one of them but Videl.  
  
"Vegeta!" Gohan called coolly, "You cannot defeat me!"  
  
"I can and I will, you low-classed brat!" Vegeta snapped and punched Gohan in the face.  
  
The punch did not phase the young half-breed one tiny bit. Gohan smirked once again and gave Vegeta an uppercut to his chin and then another blow to the head. Vegeta went flying and crashed into the ground, creating a large crater in the earth. Gohan landed, smirked at the fallen form, and pulled his fist back for the final punch. He let it fly with an air splitting whistle.  
  
*GOHAN!* Videl's mortified cry came to him, *STOP!*  
  
Gohan's fist stopped centimeters from Vegeta's unsuspecting head. Gohan turned, with a look of disappointment on his face, and shot a look at Videl. It was a look like that of a small child whose favorite toy had just been taken away.  
  
*Aw, Videl. Why'd you stop my fun?*  
  
*FUN?! Gohan, you could have killed him!*  
  
*Aw, come on Videl. I never really liked him anyway.*  
  
*That's not a good excuse to kill him. He's Trunk's dad and our Uncle you know!*  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He could have killed someone out of cold blood and it scared him. He suddenly whimpered like a beaten dog and slowly backed away from both Vegeta and Videl with a hunted looked in his eyes. Before Videl could stop her mate, he rose into the air, and was gone from sight.  
  
"Dammit!" Videl cursed, "It's happening again! That damn thing has come between me and Gohan for the last time!"  
  
"What are you talking about Videl?" Goku asked his son's wife.  
  
Videl turned to Goku with a look of pain in her eyes.  
  
"Every time I think he's whole, that he's over it and we can have a life, the damned darkness comes back to tries and take over Gohan!"  
  
"Darkness? What are you talking about?" Goku asked with a tone of concern in his voice.  
  
"Half of his soul was ripped out Goku," Videl replied, "The darkness of the evil that lay dormant in him came awake at that time and he took to space in order to train, become stronger, and overpower the darkness. We thought it was over-that he'd won the battle. I now know he hadn't and the darkness was waiting for the right moment to rise back up." 


	12. Vulnerable

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I also do not own the book Prophecy from which part of my idea comes from. By the way, the Saiyaman Saga never happened, but Buu will appear later on. Videl is a full blood Saiyajin.  
  
*Communicating through a bond.*  
'Evil side speaking in Gohan's head & thoughts'  
  
Chapter Eleven  
Vulnerable  
  
Gohan looked out at the water of the ocean. He felt helpless, totally and utterly helpless and that was a very weird feeling for a Saiyajin. Suddenly he heard a snicker in his mind that was clearly not Videl's. He closed his eyes and looked around his mind for the source. There was no one else in there but himself.  
  
'Great,' He thought miserably to his self, 'I'm going nuts.'  
  
'Actually you're not. I just decided to get a hold of your subconscious right now and you in a few seconds.'  
  
'G-Get out of my head!' Gohan mentally screamed.  
  
'Tsk, tsk Gohan. Stop trying to resist, you know you can't beat me.'  
  
Gohan clutched at his head, screaming his lungs out, as he was taken over and he went all the way up to Level Four Super Saiyajin.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And so I landed here and that's about it…" Videl finished as she told the story of meeting Gohan and how they became mates.  
  
"So Gohan was actually stabbed multiple times by a weird version of Freesia?" Bulma asked her.  
  
"Yeah," Videl replied, "Gohan called him Frost."  
  
"What?!" the group yelled together.  
  
"I saw Frost beat Gohan up badly and I also watched Gohan get stabbed twice. Frost had three horns in his second stage."  
  
"You said the planet blew up seconds after you took off?" Krillan asked, "How'd he get off? Better yet, how did he live and then heal himself?"  
  
"That's what I'd like to know Krillan."  
  
Suddenly explosions happened nearby and evil laughter filled the air.  
  
"No," Videl slowly stated in denial as she felt the evilness radiating off her mate, "No! No! NO, DON'T GOHAN!"  
  
Everyone looked at her as if she'd lost it. The evil laughter suddenly cut off and an angry growl filled the air in its place.  
  
"Why'd you ruin the surprise Videl!?" the voice growled, "I wanted to show off my newfound powers before anyone found out who I was!"  
  
All found the source of the voice and froze. The figure standing there had a look to him that just screamed evil. Red fur covered the form including a tail. He was shirtless, as his chest was puffed out with muscles. His eyes, which were black along with his hair, were devoid of any emotion.  
  
"Do you like my Super Saiyajin Level Four form?" the conceited Gohan asked them, "It was quite easy for me to achieve."  
  
"You can't be Gohan!" Videl suddenly yelled, "You may look like him and your ki may feel like him, but you don't act like him!"  
  
"You are half right girl!" Gohan yelled back in a voice that was definately not his, "He disappeared mere seconds before the explosion. I floated in space and came to a nearby planet. Unfortunately, your lover boy, was the closest thing to me. After all that damage the explosion did to me, I needed a new body. So I just took this one and found a ship. But that love for you was so damn strong that I had to wait until he was weak. I am inside of him and we are one."  
  
Videl's eyes narrowed angrily as she realized just who was the voice. She had heard it only once before.  
  
^Multiple audio Flash~~~~~~~~~Backs at once^  
  
"He has a huge gash across his chest, the lung seems to be a damaged quite a bit and he is bleeding outside as well as internally. To put it simply, the boy is slowly dying from a wound that just appeared out of nowhere."  
  
"The problem or the curse?"  
  
"Vegeta said 'a Saiyajin without a piece of his soul is like an Oozaru. He will become uncontrollable and that means a lot of trouble. He would kill any one of us without a second thought. He would more of a terror to the universe then Freesia and Cell combined.'"  
  
"I'm glad I know what love is. With you I feel peaceful, content, and whole. Something I hadn't felt in the five years before I met you."  
  
"Monster! You've already killed the Queen and most of the people on this planet! Leave her out of this! This is our fight!"  
  
"I promise that I'll be back in time."  
  
*I'm sorry Videl, but there is simply no way I'll defeat him and make it back to the ship in time!*  
  
"Long live the Princess..."  
  
^End of ~~~~~~~~~ Flash Backs^  
  
-Goku's POV-  
  
I watched Videl with concern as she began to growl, her fists unconsciously clenched together.  
  
"You monster!" she screamed, "What will it take for you to die!?"  
  
I looked shocked at her.  
  
'I thought she wanted Gohan to live?! I thought they were mates?!'  
  
"Let him go Frost! I know that it's you! Your sickening ki is in there inside of him. I can feel it like a cold fog creeping in my mind. Now get out of his!"  
  
"I think not!" Frost growled back, "I rather like having all this power."  
  
"Power!? POWER!" Videl yelled angrily, "You killed my mother..."  
  
Behind me I heard Vegeta growl angrily and start to curse, calling Frost every name in the book and some in Saiyajin.  
  
"Murdered hundreds of innocents, destroyed my planet, almost killed the one I love twice, and nearly killed me!" Videl yelled in total rage.  
  
I looked at Videl in shock. If what she had said was true than Frost had just gone and done what Freisa had done to the planet Namek and then some.  
  
"All this easily and you want more power!" Videl yelled, still in her rage, "If you want power, I'll show you power!"  
  
Right then I saw a gold aura surround Videl and instantly I knew what was getting ready to happen. Quickly I stepped up next to Videl.  
  
-Normal POV-  
  
"Videl, don't."  
  
Videl looked at Goku from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Why not!? That worm deserves to die!"  
  
"Yes, but is his death worth another's?" Goku asked her softly and gently placed a hand on her stomache.  
  
Videl's eyes went wide in shock as she realized the possibility of losing her child in the fight was large. Also that she would have to kill Gohan to kill Frost. Slowly the golden aura disappeared and Videl slumped her shoulders, looking much like a Saiyajin denied food. What Goku didn't know is that his question had gotten to someone else.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Inside Gohan's head-  
  
"Is his death worth another's?"  
  
A figure that looked exactly like the real Gohan moaned and sat up rubbing his head.  
  
"Worth another's...Worth another's?" echoed back  
  
"Worth another's what?" Gohan moaned.  
  
"Is his death worth another's?" echoed to him as if answering his question.  
  
The question was like a catalyst to his memory and all the memories of the Cell games and everything that had happened after flooded into his mind. A figure appeared before him, it wasn't Cell or his father nor was it Videl. Before him stood Frost, grinning from eye to eye. 


	13. Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I also do not own the book Prophecy from which part of my idea comes from. By the way, the Saiyaman Saga never happened, but Buu will appear later on. Videl is a full blood Saiyajin.  
  
*Communicating through a bond.*  
  
'Regular thoughts'  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Frost," Gohan stated coldly, "I should have known you were the one screwing around with my mind!"  
  
"Like there was much to screw up," the creature hissed back in a colder voice, "But your mate seems to be brighter than a regular Saiyajin. She has already figured me out and she wants to kill me. She almost went Super, but the fool in orange, the one that looks like you, stopped her by just asking a stupid question."  
  
"What was the question?" Gohan asked him ever colder.  
  
"Why should I care?" Frost replied, uncaring.  
  
"What was it!?" Gohan screamed and went Super.  
  
Frost looked at him and knew he struck a nerve.  
  
"Ooh, did I strike a nerve?" Frost asked him with actual, sick, but actuall, interest.  
  
"The question!" Gohan roared at went to Level Two.  
  
"'Is his death worth others?'" Frost suddenly quoted.  
  
Gohan roared and charged the monster. Punch after kick after ki blast followed as Gohan took his anger out on the monster. At seeing that he was not hurting it, Gohan went to Level Three.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside Gohan's body all hell was breaking loose. Gohan/Frost was still holding his head, screaming. Videl was biting her lip as she listened to the battle within her mate's head. Goku was trying to convince Vegeta to not blast Gohan to the next demension.  
  
Chi-Chi had once again fainted dead away. Trunks and a small boy by the name of Son Goten had appeared. Yamcha, Krillan, and the rest of the Z Fighters just stared on in wonder, Yamcha, confusement, Krillan, and indefference, Piccolo.  
  
Videl stared in wonder as Gohan's possessed body stopped moving. Gohan/Frost grabbed his head and began to scream. From the look in his eyes, Videl could tell Frost was winning. She wanted to fight someone so badly that her blood was singing with the prospect, but her newly developing maternal instincts told her not to fight.  
  
Suddenly something happened that Videl, nor anyone else, and not even the unborn child, would ever forget. Gohan's eyes began to become normal as powered down to Super Saiyajin Level One. Then he looked at Videl, with a single tear coming from his eye.  
  
*I'm sorry Videl, I will always love you both...*  
  
Gohan let another tear escape his eye and simply vaporized...  
  
THE END  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
^^^^^^  
  
^^^^^  
  
^^^^  
  
^^^  
  
^^  
  
^  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
NOT  
  
Gohan let another tear escape his eye and simply vaporized. Videl let out a scream of pain, sorrow, and rage mixed together that caused her to got to Super Saiyajin level two. Goku, also hurting from the loss of his first born, went to SSJ level three. He floated there for a second before he began to calm down.  
  
"W-What happened to Gohan?" Krillan choked out.  
  
"Vaporized himself," Vegeta stated respectfully, "To destroy Frost. He has done the ultimate sacrafice technique."  
  
Videl, still SSJ, broke down crying as the true emptiness of the other half of her bond hit her.  
  
"Can he be wished back?" Yamcha asked softly.  
  
"I do not know," Vegeta replied, "Sacrifice to save more than he could have imagined...It is with an honour that I bestow the title of the King's Own, First Class Elite to him and his mate and child."  
  
Videl hissed in a sharp breath. The King's Own was known on her world as The Queen's Own, but it was the same thing. The higest class below the King, or Queen, themselves. They were rare, very, and were used to guard the Royals. Suddenly a familiar, evil, laugh rent through the air.  
  
"King's Own...*MW-HA-HA-HA*...King's Own...*MW-HA-HA-HA*...A status as worthless as the creature who recieved it!" Frost yelled out and appeared, in his true first form, right where Gohan had just been standing not even five minutes ago.  
  
Every Saiyajin, demi or full blood, let out yells of rage. All went SSJ level one simitamiously. Goku looked at Frost with smoldering rage burning in his eyes. Videl did the same, but she did not attack. Vegeta stared at the creature as if it had just killed Trunks. Trunks and Goten stared at it with malice.   
  
"I will make you pay a thousand times over for what you have done!" Goku and Vegeta both roared at the same time, as they went to level three, skipping level two all together. 


	14. Future Problems

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I also do not own the book Prophecy from which part of my idea comes from. By the way, the Saiyaman Saga never happened, but Buu will appear later on. Videl is a full blood Saiyajin.  
  
^Can anyone tell me the correct spelling for Goku's Saiyajin name?^  
  
^Flames will be fed to my pet dragon/muse.^  
  
*Communicating through a bond.*  
  
'Regular thoughts'  
  
PG13-language, violence, etc.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
And now a message from your local (wildkat) authoress...  
  
the authoress wildkat rises from her mental grave.  
  
wildkat: I LIVE!  
  
Dragon: It's about damn time you woke back up. You're really lucky I didn't have you cremated.  
  
wildkat: Language.  
  
Dragon: Can we get a move on?!  
  
wildkat: Alright! Alright! Jeez, don't get your feathers in a ruffle.  
  
Dragon: I am a dragon, I don't have feathers. If you want a dragon with feathers, talk to Van.  
  
wildkat: Just ignore him. He hasn't had his coffee yet.  
  
Gohan: I didn't know dragons drank coffee. Icarus never drank it.  
  
Dragon: That's because he's uncilivized. Besides, stupid here has been feeding me the stuff since I was a hatchling.  
  
wildkat: Hey! I'm not stupid! How was I supposed to know Dragon's don't drink coffee! You're supposed to be extinct! Anyways, sorry it took me so long, but everything was a mess. Plus I had the world's biggest writer's block. Anyways, I'm back and ready to write! One warning, I'm not good at fight scenes. So on with the show!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time on Saiyajin Soul:  
  
"Frost," Gohan stated coldly, "I should have known you were the one screwing around with my mind!"  
  
"Vaporized himself," Vegeta stated respectfully, "To destroy Frost. He has done the ultimate sacrafice technique."  
  
"King's Own...*MW-HA-HA-HA*...King's Own...*MW-HA-HA-HA*...A status as worthless as the creature who recieved it!" Frost yelled out and appeared, in his true first form, right where Gohan had just been standing not even five minutes ago.  
  
"I will make you pay a thousand times over for what you have done!" Goku and Vegeta both roared at the same time, as they went to level three, skipping level two all together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Future Problems  
  
Vegeta stared the monster before him down angrily.  
  
"Kakarott," Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Yeah Vegeta?" Goku replied.  
  
"I'll take the left. You take the right."  
  
"Gotcha," Goku replied and gave a quick nod.  
  
"Baldy!" Vegeta barked.  
  
"Y-Yeah?" Krillan asked, stammering in fear.  
  
He wasn't just afraid of Vegeta, but at the sight of so many Super Saiyajins, but especially at the look in his old friend's eyes-he'd never seen Goku look so fierce. Anger, sorrow, and hatred poured from Goku in waves so strong that everyone could feel it.  
  
"Get everyone else out of here," Vegeta commanded gruffly, "Everyone! No one besides Kakarott and I will fight this monster!"  
  
At this Frost smirked and, without any warning, Videl started to levitate off the ground, but not under her own power. All watched helplessly as Frost used the same technique that his brother had used, on Namek, on Krillan. There was one big difference, instead of making her explode like Krillan had, Frost shot Videl through the stomach.  
  
The shot instantly killed both her and the unborn child at the same time. Vegeta started to angrily growl as he remembered what Cell had done to Mirai Trunks during the Cell Games. Goku let out a roar of anger and sorrow combined at the loss of his daughter-in-law and unborn grandchild.   
  
"No more!" Vegeta roared, "I will not allow you to take another's life!"  
  
"And what do you plan to do to stop me, weakling?" Frost asked him coldly, "Talk me to death? Then, by all means, continue. It's working."  
  
Vegeta growled out in anger, but before he could attack, a black-haired, blue gi wearing, blur beat him to the punch. When the dust kicked up by Frost's flying body settled, a young woman was standing where he had been mere seconds before. At first Vegeta thought it was Videl, until he realized that the girl was younger than Videl and obviously not pregnant.  
  
"Dammit, Trunks!" the girl yelled out angrily, "Where in the hell are you?!"  
  
"Right behind Lizard Lips," came the familiar voice of Mirai Trunks before Frost was sent flying into a nearby mountain, which crumbled to nothing at his impact.  
  
"Ready to say goodnight, Frosty?" the girl yelled out at Frost, who was enraged not only for the attacks, but for the names.  
  
"Die worthless hu-wait-you smell like-" Frost stopped, growled and clinched his fists, "I see, but I-she-you shouldn't exist anymore."  
  
"What are you babbling about?!" the girl yelled, enraged.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Frost replied casually, after it clicked, "Just something I've come to realize about you, little girl."  
  
"I'm not a little girl!"  
  
"You are in this time!" Frost replied with a laugh, "In fact, you've already been destroyed along with your worthless mother."  
  
"No! Mom!" she screamed and charged at Frost, who was already charging up a ki-blast that would kill her.  
  
In her anger, the young woman had forgotten herself and had done yelled the one thing she had been warned to not yell out. In a flash of golden light, something, which seemed totally out of this world, happened and Frost's little plan was thwarted. A golden glow took the form of Gohan, at least something similiar to him, and, in one punch, broke Frost's jaw and sent him flying into the stratosphere.  
  
"He won't be bothering us for a while," a male voice stated and the golden glow disappeared.  
  
A young man stood there, looking like a younger version of Gohan, but with small differences here and there. His hair was short, but it spiked up like Gohan's did when he was a Super Saiyajin. He had blue eyes like Videl's, but he had Gohan's face and nose. He was built similiar to Trunks, as if the two had trained together their entire lives.  
  
"Hey," he started when he saw tears in Chi-Chi's eyes and then it hit him, "Oh! Sorry, not who you think."  
  
"Hey, bro!" the young woman yelled, "There you are!"  
  
"Hey, Pan," he replied calmly.  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
The three mysterious teens whirled around at the clearing of a throat. Standing there was a younger version of Goku. Instantly everyone recognized a teenager version of Goten, Goku and Chi-Chi's second son.  
  
"Did you forget to invite me to the party?" he asked out calmly, arms folded over his chest.  
  
"Course not, uncle!" the younger version of Gohan replied, "I had to do something! Frost was about to kill Pan!"  
  
Mirai Goten growled and powered up to a Super Saiyajin, at hearing this, before he calmed down and left the transformation.  
  
"Is it over already?!" a female voice asked from behind, "I never get to have any fun!"  
  
Everyone, but the four strangers, whirled around and gasped at the sight of a younger version of Bulma. Vegeta was thunderstruck and so all he could get out was two sentences, both in anger. Slowly all of the ones present who were in SSJ mode lost their Super Saiyajin transformation.  
  
"Kami! How many more of you brats are there?!"  
  
"None," Mirai Goten replied, "I think. Everyone here?"  
  
"Yes," Pan stated with a hint of anger.  
  
"Who are you?" Goku asked the three strangers and glared at the future version of his youngest son and Vegeta's only son.  
  
"Well," the girl started, "You already know Mirai Trunks and Mirai Goten and since, apparently, we're already dead, I'm Son Pan and this is my twin brother, Shen."  
  
"You're too young to be mine and Chi-Chi's and definately not Goten's," Goku stated, not catching on to the 'already dead' part, "So you must be Gohan and Videl's kids."  
  
"Give the Saiyajin a cookie!" Pan cried out sarcastically and then turned to address Mirai Goten, "I know you said that my grandfather was dumb, but this is ridiculous!"  
  
"Hey!" Mirai Goten cried out defensively, "I never said he was dumb! I just said he was a little slow on the uptake!"  
  
"Ah!" Shen cried out, "I'm fading!"  
  
"Dammit!" Pan replied, "I am too! Guess the past caught up with us! See you in a few months!"  
  
The two teens faded away from existance. Mirai Trunks stared at the spots where his best friends had just been standing. Mirai Goten growled out in anger as his niece and nephew disapppeared.  
  
"Okay you two!" Chi-Chi suddenly yelled out, breaking the short silence, "You have some explaining to do!"  
  
"Uh," Mirai Goten started and then turned toward Mirai Trunks, "Why don't you explian it?"  
  
"Why don't you?" Mirai Trunks replied.  
  
"I don't remember how we ended up here," Mirai Goten stated sheepishly.  
  
Mirai Trunks growled and shook his head in disgust.  
  
"This is going to take a while..." he muttered.  
  
"So will finding the dragon balls," Bulma replied.  
  
"I want my niece, grandneice, and grandnephew back!" Vegeta gruffly added.  
  
"What about Gohan?" Chi-Chi replied, eyeing her 'brother-in-law'.  
  
"Yes, of course we'll being that brat back," Vegeta stated, "BUT, only because not having him around will make Videl sad."  
  
"Vegeta, are you actually wanting to be nice to someone?" Bulma asked him incredulously.  
  
"So what if I am?" Vegeta replied and crossed his arms.  
  
"Let's head to Capsule Corp.," Bulma suggested, "At least there, maybe we can form a plan."  
  
And so the group set off, some flying under their own power, some on Flying Nimbus, and the rest using caspule vehicles. Their plan, to bring back everyone killed by Frost and defeat him once and for all... 


End file.
